Once Upon a What If
by sq.ouat
Summary: Creating a world where Emma Swan finds her way back to her one true love, Regina Mills. Emma Swan receives a message from her son Henry Mills, asking her to believe and that his other mother needs her. She leaves her life in Storybrooke in the hope of finding the former queen and bringing her back to her. Story context: Post season 7. Swan Queen OTP.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights on the fairy tail character and all intelectual property are owned by the writers of Once Upon a Time.

 **YOU CAN ALSO FIND THE FANFICTION ON INSTAGRAM**

 **Hope you all will enjoyed this as much as I do writing it. I am doing this, because I believe in Swan Queen as a OTP and thought they deserved a happy ending together. 3**

* * *

Prologue:

As operation cobra was taking to an end and everyone in Storybrooke were finally receiving their promised happy endings, with no new curse or snow monsters to fight, the people of Storybrooke had a chance to decide on where they wanted to live. The mayor, Regina Mills, and her sister, Zelena Mills, had found a way to open portals between their worlds so that the fairy tale characters could decide whether they wanted to stay in Maine or go back to the Enchanted Forest. Every month or so, another would open offering an easier access to inter-world teleportation. As everyone were settling into their new routine, Henry was growing impatient to go on his own adventure, but couldn't truly leave without knowing that his moms would be okay, especially since he knew how they recently became a little more resilient towards each other after Emma's and Hook's wedding. Something had happened between them and he just needed to get to the bottom of this before looking for his own story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Approximately three months ago, Emma Swan married Captain Hook to celebrate there love. They had been through so much that they simply wanted a day of comfort and being surrounded by the ones they loved, which ironically enough was the whole town. On her wedding day, she was getting ready with her mother, Snow White, before they heard a knock on the door. When it opened, Regina's face appeared and asked if she could talk to Emma privately. Snow nodded before leaving the room, but made sure to remind her daughter that she still had to get her hair done for the ceremony. Both woman smiled at Snow before Emma gave her attention to Regina who was now behind her looking at each other through the mirror. "Emma..." Regina took a second to admire the blonde in front of her "you look spectacular, Hook is a lucky man" The brunette smiled at her friend trying to hide a sadness in her eyes. She started doing Emma's hair as she had experience with different hair styles as the queen, her shorter curls didn't allow her to do anything too crazy with hers now a day and she missed the sensation of long (blonde) curls in her hand. "Thank you Regina... it means a lot to hear that from you..." The blonde knew that they had a hard past but having the support of her dear friend meant a lot to her. "I just hope you thought about what we talked in Hell... I just hope you know what your doing" Emma looked down, she had thought about it, but it was too late now. She was ready to settle down and even though Regina was probably right when she mentioned she deserved better than the former pirate, he had reformed and did want the same thing as her. A new beginning. She simply had to try and forget the event of the day before. Emma nodded and looked back up giving the brunette a small smile. Regina was almost done with Emma's hair, pulling it up in a bun through a twisted French braid. Regina smiled at Emma and said "You know when I leave, I'll only be a call away?" "Yeah, yeah I know..." She responded. The summer after the wedding, Regina was gone and Emma was living with Hook, living a semi peaceful life as she still had to get used to Hooks messes. She hadn't received any news of the Queen until one day, through one of the portals a box containing one of Henry's book was left for her with a note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One of the dwarfs had brought the box to Emma. She looked at it and read the note from Henry. "Hi ma, let me start by saying that I am okay, but mom isn't. In this box you will have the proof of something your probably don't believe, but I need you too. Just like when i came knocking at your door all these years ago. I am sorry for doing this, because I know you love Hook, but mom needs her saviour..." As she closed the small piece of paper her son had written, she was glad Hook was having a day with her dad, James Charming. She opened the crate and in it laid a book. It looked exactly like the one Henry had when he was ten, except for a new title: Once Upon a What if. With a gold swan on the cover with a crown on its neck. Emma closed her eyes, she knew what that meant, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to those memories. The story starts with Emma bringing Henry home that first day with the evil queen looking at her like she'd just been stab in the back. Every page was another memory of Emma and Regina, with their different point of you, when Emma stopped at one in particular. It was the day at the mines, and Regina's particular thought read "I can't do this, not again, not after Daniel..." The next page was Daniel telling the brunette to love again. Emma skipped a few pages because she felt like she was intruding in Regina's thought, but stopped at that night before Emma stopped Hook from killing her whole family. When she was with Regina. She put the tips of her fingertips on her mouth remembering the gentle kiss the brunette had just placed telling her that it was her time to get her happy ending, however the story ended. It was when she turned the page about the kissed she realized the story changed. She hadn't gone back to save Hook in hell, the darkness within her faded away at the touch of true love and she could conquer Hook as she still had the power of the previous dark ones in Excalibur. That soft and gentle kiss had brought her the hope necessary to beat her inner demons long enough for the light to shine through the darkness. Then she heard Marlin's voice whisper "finally..." She could feel the power of the light one radiating from her, but when her eyes opened she realized she had crumpled to the ground and a worried Regina was standing in front of her. In the book, Emma had gently grabbed the brunettes face to kiss her gentle lips again but it rapidly escalated into a heated passion. When they had to separate for air, Emma smirked and said "I know how to save us all." Regina grinned "Good, because I really wasn't trilled of loosing someone I love again" Emma took a moment and repeated "Someone I love, hm?" A childish grin on her face "Oh stop being so idiotic, you clearly knew I had feelings for you since the Mine incident" They both laughed and kissed again before getting up. "Time to be a hero" is the last sentence the book held. The rest was blank and Emma closed it. A new memo came of it, but this time it wasn't of Henry, she didn't know whose writing it was but it held a name "Roni"...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The moment the book closed Emma was running around her house and was packing a bag, she didn't know how long she'd be gone nor did she know where she went, but she packed enough clothes to dress for everything, well except for the other worlds... As she was thinking about maybe having to go through a portal, she stopped doing anything. 'What am I doing?' She thought 'What am i going to say to my parents? To hook? Oh hook...' her eyes turned and she looked at a picture of the two of them at their marriage. She stopped packing and drove to her parents apartment. She knocked and heard James' voice "It's always open" She entered the room looking around "Mom isn't home?" "No, she had to give a town tour to the new occupants of Storybrooke, you know with Regina being gone she really started taking in the responsibilities of being the new mayor" Emma slightly nodded acting as if she heard anything past no, and James noticed his daughter was fidgeting "Emma, what's wrong?" "I have to go out of town... for a while..." "How long is a while?" James started worrying at the look on his daughters face "I don't know... a while..." "What is this about?" "I received a box from Henry today... Came through one of the portals..." She gives her dad Henry's note so he can read it and opens the page about the alternative story. James' face faded white as he read and looked through the pages understanding that a while would mean until she found Regina. "Did you tell Hook about this?" "No... Dad... I don't know what to do... I know the book is an alternative story, but... it's not a lie either... something hap-" as she was about to tell her dad about the day before her wedding, he had taken her into his arms. A tear escaped from Emma's eyes. "Shhhh... everything will be okay... I know you're mom would tell you the same thing... Go find Regina... And bring her home okay? I'll deal with the pirate, and if he truly cared about you, he will understand the nature of things..." As he said those words he kissed Emma's head "We love you Emma... we will always love you... just try to come back before Neal's birthday otherwise I might be loosing my head to your mom." They both laughed, Emma dried her tears "Thanks dad." They both smiled at each other and after one last hug Emma was on her way back home. She finished packing her bag. She left a note to Hook on the table with these simple words "I am sorry..." She drove to Regina's fault, and went to the wall of hearts that were all empty now except for one. In it laid a small bottled of purple potion, maps of different worlds and a gold ring. Emma laid the maps down and sprinkled the potion around it, saying the incantation for a locator spell in elfish. The last word said "Roni..." The ring started moving and fell on Seattle, on a small town called Hyperion Height. 'Well I guess that's where I'm going...' She thought grabbed the map that had burned the spot where the ring was and slid the ring around her necklace. "Time to be a hero." She said out loud and less than a minute after she was on her way to the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Emma was sitting on a bench waiting for her plane, going through the book Henry had made sure she received. She knew he said he was okay, but what if just like Regina he needed her help? She'd have to wait, she just had to find Regina. "The plane for Hyperion Heights is ready for boarding, please direct yourself to door 1-0-8." The message was repeated three times before they started letting passengers in the plane. Emma gathered her things before she received a phone call. It was Hook 'oh great..' She thought. "Hi Hook... let me ex-" she was cut off by the one handed wonder "Swan... Don't bother... I know why and for who your going? Its saddens me love, but I've lived for hundreds of years and came back from the dead, i will survive this lost just like i grieved my hand." You could hear a chuckle through the phone and he continued "Listen Swan I always knew their was a thing there and just felt lucky it was me you chose, but I'd rather you choose me again than be the reason you hate yourself for not trying... Just come back to me one day..." This time his voice was more serious. Emma let out a small sigh of relief "Hook... I can't promise anything but I will be back... I'm sorry... I have to go" As she said those last word she hung up on him before she could hear "You are forgiven..." Emma got on the plane and seven hours later it had landed. She grabbed her army weekender and made her way in town. She found a motel and dropped everything in her room. She ranted a motorcycle and decided to explore this new town. The first thing she saw was the Troll Bridge. 'Well i definitely am in the right place' She thought and heard an unknown voice call her name "Emma Swan, is that you?" Emma got off her bike and turned around "Yeah... Do I know you?" "No, but I do, heard of you all the way back in another land, if you believe in that sort of thing..." A young blond girl was standing on top of the trolls hand. She jumped down and stared down Emma. "If you believe that sort of thing... We can say that. Who are you?" "Here I'm known as Tilly." She had a childish grin on her face. As she presents herself, she hands Emma her hand. "There i'm Alice." Emma shook her hand. "Oh, Alice in Wonderland!" Emma smiled back but the other blonde became frustrated "And other places, jee you go a few times to a place and it's all your remembered for" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, Tilly... Maybe you can help me, I'm looking for Re-Roni... Do you know where I might find her?" "Oh I know all about why you're here, but they aren't ready for you yet." "Yet?" Emma said confused. "No... you'll see. Follow me." Tilly walked away "Come on now, I have a tea party soon, can't be late." Emma left her bike under the bridge she would come back for it later. They both approached a bar with a neon sign spelling 'Roni'. Emma was happy to see this wasn't a trick "Thanks I can ma-" "Not so fast, she doesn't know who you are, and Henry hasn't visited yet... Hide." She pushed Emma through a set of stairs and held herself against the dumpster, when a blue civic parked in front of the bar...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
A men came out of the car looking lost. At a quick glance Emma's heart stopped beating. It was Henry. He looked up and saw the entry to the bar and went in. Emma got out of her staircase and looked through the window. "So what now?" She looked at Tilly a little annoyed. "You wait until she wakes up" "That could never happen, shouldn't I be the one who wakes her up." "Only true loves kiss can do that, and well... we both know you have to believe..." Tilly laughed and started walking away "I'll see you around, Emma Swan." She said as she turned the corner of the street.

Emma gulped at that and was left alone to look through the window. She saw Henry and Regina laugh together and cheers on what seemed to be Tequila. She took a deep breath and left. She got back to her bike and drove around town until it started to rain and then made her way to the motel. 'Tilly's right... I'll have to find another way to bring her home. Couldn't be so easy.' She thought.

Everyday or so Emma would go back to the bar sit in the back reading a book. Nothing seemed to change except for the fact that Henry was falling in love with Jacinda. After weeks of waiting, one day she came into the bar. She gasped a little seeing Roni for the first time alone, wearing her old red leather jacket. Emma had given it to her before she left as a good luck charm, but she never expected to see Regina wearing it after so many years of mocking the piece of clothing. That day Roni seemed nervous. "Hi, what can I get ya?" "Hi" Emma gave her a small smile, sitting at the bar for the first time "Apple cider, please" "You're in good hands, I actually make the best apple cider in the whole coast." Emma laughed a little, looking down, her curse identity hadn't changed her much. "Are you Roni?" Emma said smiling back up and reaching for the glass in front of her. "I sure hope so or else I put the wrong sign up front" They both laughed again. "And you are new here, what's your name?" "Emma, Emma Swan" she gave the barmaid a handshake. As their skin touched Roni felt a little dizzy. "Pleasure, so why are you in this neck of town?" The brunette smiled, cleaning a new glass. 'For you' she thought but said "I'm a... on vacation actually. Theirs a few tales about this place, and I like learning new things" Emma realized she just sounded so lame and kind of shook her head in disapproval. For the rest of the night they talked about tales and what life was like in Hyperion Heights and all about why Regina was nervous, Victoria Bellfray.

Emma stopped going to the bar for a while trying to use her past as a bounty hunter to find more information about Victoria Bellfray, the mayor of this town. And if it was anything like her curse, this woman could be dangerous if threatened. A few weeks later she received a call from an unknown number. "Emma?" She knew that voice. "Is it really you?" "Yeah..." Emma didn't know what to say it had been almost six months she was in town and she didn't know what to say when Regina finally remembered. "Meet me at my bar... tonight..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Longer chapter, hope you'll enjoy. You get a little more information on Regina and Emma's back story.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **-Love**

* * *

Chapter 6:

The night came and after pacing her newly found apartment for the thousandth time, Emma got on her bike and drove to Roni's. She didn't know what to expect of Regina regaining her memory, she didn't know how much she regained. Once she got to the bar, she realized it was closed, but the door was still unlock. She went it "Hello? Roni?" She called out. "Upstairs." Emma made her way around the tables, without knocking any chairs out, and followed the directions. She found an open door up the stairs, and as she went up could see a glimpse of Regina sitting at her diner table, looking down at a glass of apple cider in her hand. Emma approached her and didn't say anything. "I forgot how good it was, you know, I mean I had some very often, but I forgot how good the taste of apple turn in my mouth..." Emma sat in front of the brunette where another glass was sitting for her. "How long as it been?" Regina finally looked up to Emma. "Since when?" Emma didn't know what to say or do she didn't want to scare the brunette off. Regina shook her head. There was so much she needed answers for. Regina's panic could be seen in her eyes and she tried to hide it by putting her face in her hands, she didn't want to seem weak, but she remembered everything...

Emma put her hand on the brunettes arms as a comforting movement. "Let's start by the beginning shall we?" She gave her a small but hopeful smile. Regina looked up and nodded.

* * *

 _The day before her wedding day Emma had went missing. Everyone in town was looking for her. Her mom went to Granny's, her dad to the station, the dwarfs separated themselves in the forest and got even more lost trying to find the blonde. Yet only one person knew where she went. Regina opened a portal and went to the Enchanted Forest. She made her way to the Charming's Castle and found the blonde standing on the balcony. Making her way there she was slightly regretting her choice of clothes as it was winter in that world. Perfect snow flakes were falling from the sky, creating a small floor of snow everywhere around the kingdom, it was a sight to see. Once on the top she magically made a large blanket of wool appear and draped herself and Emma in it. "Swan... What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you in Storybrooke." The blonde stayed silent, but got closer to the brunette trying to get some heat. Her skin was freezing her lips slightly turning blue in this cold weather. Regina didn't say anything except for letting Emma snuggle up to her._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Emma finally spoke "I'm afraid..." Regina wasn't expecting to hear such words from the woman that broke her curse and made her her friend. The blonde continued " I've been thinking about everything... about my parents, henry, the town... us..." Regina listened and moved a strain of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I just keep thinking of the life I've never had before, I was never happy, never found true love like my parents did. I mean I did fall in love, but it wasn't something magical. And now here I am, wondering on a life I've never had, about the get married in less than 24hours and I am afraid..." Regina brought the blonde closer. "I'm sorry" she said "If it wasn't for me and my love for revenge you would of gotten to live this life here... you would of been a princess in this kingdom..." Regina look down feeling awful for what she did as the evil queen. She had no regrets in the sense it brought her Henry and made her who she is today, a better person, a better mom, but that didn't change the fact that she had hurt her friend in that same process. Emma noticed Regina's pain and made her look at her, two fingers under her chin to make her look up. "Don't apologize for the past. You have done more than necessary to redeem yourself, you have nothing to be sorry for now." Regina smiled a little at the blonde. Emma continued "It's just... I do love Hook, but I'm scared I still need to be somewhere else, save someone new, I feel like the fight of being a saviour hasn't ended yet, and I'm afraid I'll never be happy..." The two woman were now in each others arms the warmth turning Emma's skin pink again. Regina replied with a soft voice " You know what I think of guy liner, I told you when we left too bring him back from the dead, I think you deserve better, but me and him are much alike, and you seem happy, he seems to want the same things as you... so just follow your gut Emma, they've never been wrong in the past..." She gave her a small smile. "What about you tho? What will you do after this?" Emma's eyes were still small and sad, the thought of never seeing Regina again had hunted her for months now, but whatever the mayor decided she would have to encourage as she couldn't force her to watch her marry this other man. "I will be just fine Swan, stop worrying about others... I'll be my own happy ending..."_

 _The both of them stayed silent again just looking at the snow falling. Emma's hand was resting low on Regina's back. "I'm proud of you..." "Me too..." As they both looked at each other, Emma looked down that the dark red lips in front of her. As she looked back up, she realized Regina had done the same to her. After a second of hesitating, they both leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle, and soft, and expressed everything that needed to be said, but words couldn't explain. Emma's tongue teased the lips of the brunette begging for its way in, and the mayor was more than happy to comply. As their tongue intertwine together, Emma could feel her whole body fill with heat. As they parted away for air, Regina was already on her way to leave. She had never felt as such, and the closest she could compare it too was kissing Daniel. Emma stayed on the balcony for another hour, this time not freezing to death, as Regina's warmth was still all over her._

 _As Regina was making her way back to town, a small tear fell down her cheek._

* * *

Regina got up from the chair and went to grab the blanket that laid on her bed, the same one from that night. Both woman looked at each other the same way they did then, but it was time for answers. "Druzela, woke me up... I thought I was alone..." Regina finaly let out. "I've been here waiting for you to wake up." "But how?" "Henry sent me a message..." "Henry... Of course..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Yeah... I received this, a few months ago..." Emma takes out the book and the notes that came with it out on the table. "I just... had to come... I don't know how he managed to send it to me, but here I am." Regina takes a look at the cover, tracing her fingers around the golden swan, and opened it looking through it while Emma was talking. She hadn't realized she had stopped, when she looked up from the book. "How long have you been here?" Is all she said. "Maybe a little over three months? I don't know exactly, I got an appartment here after the first week." "How come I hadn't seen you before last week in the bar?" Regina's eyebrow arched in disbelief it had been so long the blond had been in town, watching, and hearing probably everything, and she never noticed her. "Yeah... That is a long story, I met this girl, Tilly, well Alice, and she warned me that if I made the first step towards you something bad could happen, so I stayed back, until you woke up... it was actually an accident last week i wasn't expecting to be your only customer that day." Emma had started to ramble, because she was nervous. Regina sligtly laughed. "Well I'm just glad you're here..." She said with a reasuring smile, which relaxed Emma imidiatly. "Oh my... What about you and Hook?" "Oh... we took a break..." "Did he do something cause I swear-" "No, oh god no, we was great, it's just... it's me... I had to find you and make sure you were okay..." Emma looked down, not knowing what to say next or what to do. Regina smiled a little.

The last time she saw the blonde, it was at her wedding day...

* * *

 _All you heard was the sound of a glass crashing agaisnt a wall and the sound of fustration. Henry was coming home to see his mother when he found her on the ground, head between her knees and tears rolling down her cheeks. Regina was not the type to be emotional, espacially when anyone could see her as such, espacially her son. Henry came running down to his mom and put his arms around her. "Mom! What happened?" Regina tried to recompose herself for her son, but was unable too so she only wipped away her tears. "Oh Henry, I'm fine I'm fine..." "What happened? Did anyone do something to you?" Regina was proud to see how her son had evolved to be a protective little prince, ten years ago she could of never been able to predict so. It was all thanks to Emma and when she came crashing into their life. Anothe tear made its way at the thought of Emma coming into their life, and how it had change everything. "No, Henry I'm okay... I don't want to talk about it..." Henry knew that when his mother had something in mind, not even he could get an answer out of her. He sighed and nodded his head before snuggling up with his mom, now tall enough to have his head over hers. He would figure out what happened but for now he had to let it go._

 _After a few hours later, they had moved to the living room and he had tucked his mother under a whool blanket that she had been holding on to when he arrived. He received a text from his grand-mother saying that they had found Emma, she was being taking care off, she came out of the portal 30minutes ago. Henry remembered that when he visited with them a week ago, the winter had already started. At the touch of his mother earlier, he had realized her skin was frozen cold. 'Could this be about Emma? Would explain the watery foyer and the cold skin' he thought. It was late at night so he went to sleep in his room, but left his mom on the couch as she seemed comftorble enough._

 _Waking up on the couch with a headache, Regina had trouble getting up to go grab some asprins. She went upstairs, the wedding was today and she still had to be present for Emma 'my friend... that's all we are... only that' she thought looking at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes from crying. She sighted, now looking to go clean up her mess from the night before she realized it had already been done. She remembered then that Henry had come home that night and took care of her. She smiled slightly and went up, went she peaked into his room he was still asleep, but his suit was resting on a hanger. She closed the door and started to get ready for the event of the day. First step, covering up any proof of last night. That would be hard to keep from Henry. When she was done, which was way before he woke up, she was already gone and had left him a note "Breakfast is ready in the fridge just need to heated up. Love. Mom xx"._

 _A few hours later, she was on her way to see Emma before her big day..._

* * *

Regina was pouring them another drink of apple cider. "You came here for me?" "Well yeah, ever doubted?" "Never" Regina smirked. She had missed Emma, more than she wanted to admit. "So let's get this curse broken, hmm? And then we can all go home... as a family." Emma smiled and a second later a tone of paper went flying down on Regina's dinning table, and the brunette let out a laugh "Operation Swan Queen?" "I like the sound of that." Emma grinned "And I think our son would approve." They both stared into each others eyes for a moment until Regina looked down and saw a photo of Druzela. "We start here." She showed Emma the picture...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Drizella? I thought we were looking more for Bellfray?" Emma seemed a little confused. "When I was under, I thought everything was Victoria's fault, but the villain in this story isn't her. It's her daughter. I don't know how, but I know why..." Regina looked down at the picture, she remembered how hopeless she once looked against her mother, and how she had tried to help her, but had only failed and feed into her rage. She sighted. She'd have to tell Emma everything about the past year.

"When I left Storybrooke." Regina started her story."I didn't go through a portal, I left for New York. I learned from a friend, that the Dragon had a rare type of magic in his shop named Wu. It's a type of white magic, so pure it can help heal a broken heart."

Regina sipped her glass not looking at Emma, afraid she could see right through her and know why she needed a healing spell so strong.

"Unfortunately, I didn't find it. I kept looking in this world thinking it was the safest place to hide it, I traveled all the way to East Asia in a far commune, but I was apparently wrong and never found it. I decided to try the Enchanted Forest and visit his original land. I met Mulan there, who spend years trying to find it for herself as she needed a cure to her own broken heart... This magic isn't for just anyone, it's the type strong enough to heal a true love's heart."

Regina still didn't look up at Emma, but Emma had figured out why Regina thought she needed this type of magic, and a pit created itself in her stomach 'I did this' she thought.

"We went to the Dragon's den, but only found a library full of books just like this." She points the book. "Clearly, I was wrong thinking that the Wu would be a force, it couldn't be so simple, plus everything in our life's are all related to these fucking books. Ends up the Wu's power probably lays in them. I don't know... Should of known their was more to them..." She pushed it away. "Our son is the author after all. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to investigate them, because I received an S.O.S message from Henry. He had been adducted by his love's mother and the step-sister, Drizella, tried to kill him. Long story short... I'm at fault here..."

"Stop that, you didn't do anything, from what your telling me you saved our son."

"Oh contraire dear, I thought Drizella how to use magic. I saw a little girl just like I once was under the grip of her mother, wanting a different life for herself, so I thought her how to use the gift, but she used it to feed into her rage."

"Why would she wake you up then?"

"Because, only true loves kiss can break this curse, and in this story that would be Henry and Jacinda. The problem is that if they kiss, Henry's heart will be poisoned and I don't have the magic here to save him, therefore he will die. She fabricated this spell, true work of art actually, can't believe I didn't think of it with your parents." They both held in a laugh knowing it would be inappropriate.

"It all makes sense now... If we want to break the curse there needs to be a true love kiss. But if our son kisses Jacinda, his true love, he will die because of this new spell." Emma was thinking out loud. "Any other person affected by this new curse, this true love curse?"

"Not that I know of..." Regina downed her drink.

"What if we confuse faith?"

"What do you mean?" Regina seemed confused jus as well.

"To break the curse you only need true loves kiss, correct?"

"Correct..."

"In our past curses, it was a mothers love that vanquished it. The first was me coming to term with my motherhood towards Henry, when he was also dying. And in the second, it was yours and Henry's. Who says that this curse has to be broken by Henry and Jacinda? In your days as the evil queen, you though only my parents kiss would break the curse, yet they kissed plenty of times as Mary-Margaret and David and the curse still held. We just need to find another way around it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, what if this book, or the ones in the Dragon's den holds the answers?"

Regina slightly smiled, "It's worth the shot..."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a little more... event full for my dear Swens. The story doesn't evolve allot, but I'm sure you will forgive me.**

 **Changing the rating officially. Hope you'll like the little attentions.**

 **Fanfic also available on insta**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Regina and Emma both finished that evening with another drink. After planning their trip to the Enchanted Forest, they just talked and caught up with each other. Emma had missed those evening sipping a good Merlot with Regina, the two of them laughing and gossiping about the town. Emma always enjoyed those evening, because she felt heard and seen when they were together. It wasn't necessarily like a psychologist meeting with Archie, it was more a confirmation that they were a force to be reckoned with, a force of love and hope. Their love for their son had evolved in his upbringing making him strong and a believer. When he had his first girlfriend, Violette, they wondered when he had grew up to be such a gentleman. But he always had being inspired by the common passion of his mothers. Emma caught up on the whole Jacinda situation with Regina, they both thought they might have to invest in another fairy tail wedding soon enough. Emma looked down, thinking back at her own 'magical' day and how it had turned out for her and for Regina. 'It was a mistake... My guts guided me wrong...' she thought as she looked into Regina's eyes who were pitch black filled with hope. A smile drew on her face, the view of the beautiful woman always just calmed her. They kept talking and Emma fell asleep on the couch. Regina covered the blonde with their blanket that was impinged with her perfume.

She went to her room took off her jacket and then her black shirt, leaving her in a black laced bra. As she was about to unbutton her dark jeans, she turned around and saw Emma standing in the door way looking at her. They were both a little tipsy. Regina bit her lower lips as she saw the lust in the blonde's eyes. Emma walked towards her and pulled Regina towards her staring at the brunettes lips. Her hands were on the other woman's bare back, moving around it as if she wanted to memorize every little details. "Emma... we shouldn-" Regina was interrupted by Emma's lips. The kiss was passionate and gentle, every time its as if their energy just traveled through their contact. When they separated for air, Regina didn't say anything she just stayed aback touching her lips. "Tell me you don't want me like that, and I'll go back home and see you tomorrow..." Regina just lets her body say 'Don't you dare leave.' She took Emma's white blouse out, unbuttoning it slowly, leaving the blonde in a burgundy red bra. She pushed her against her bed, Emma crawling backwards slowly never breaking eye contact. Regina got on top of her and kissed the blondes lips and then moved to her jaw, moving to her neck. Emma tilted her head the other way, allowing Regina more contact. The brunette unclasped the blondes tight jeans pulling them down just enough to have a sight of Emma's center. She could tell the blonde wanted her as her matching burgundy underwear was darker right under her core. She moved her hand around Emma's body wanting to memorize it too. Her hands traveled from Emma's breast when one landed on the blonde's core. Emma gasped at the contacted she'd been waiting for years. This was all too gentle, it wasn't necessarily the usual type of either woman, but this night wasn't about lust, it was about craving, about if they closed their eyes they could remember every bit of the others skin. Regina kissed her way down, still massaging the bundle of nerve with her thumb. Once down, she pulled Emma's jeans all the way out, and did the same with her underwear. Emma moved up to help her accomplish the task. She couldn't actually believe this was happening. Regina slightly moved Emma's legs appart, kissing her trail up, marking her territory around the inner thighs of the blonde. Once her lips arrived to the core, she was more than happy to kiss, nibble and play with the bundle of nerve. Emma moaned under the contact. She was breathing heavily, her hands tangled in the brunette's hair. It quickly escalated, and with her mouth alone Regina was able to bring Emma undone. The mayor wasn't done with the blonde. As she let Emma catch her breath a little, she pulled her own pant's and underwear down, and decided to ride her precious Swan. She inserted two fingers in the blonde thrusting at the same rhythm as her own hips. After Emma moved her hands around the brunette's body, she decided she wasn't going twice without at least bringing the mayor with her. She inserted her own fingers in the brunette whose head jerked back, her thumb circling the brunette's clit at the same time. After a few good thrust together, they both came at the same time causing Regina to fall down on the bed. Emma got on top of her and it was her time to discover her new lovers body. She pulled down Regina's bra just enough to have access to the slightly less tanned perfect breast. While she kissed one, and sucked on the nipple, she was playing with the other, pinching it. Regina's back was arching into the blonde's touch on her. After marking those perfect breast with small bites, she moved down to the mayor's core. She pulled Regina's leg above her back giving her a better access and directly attacked the nerves asking for attention. She moaned at the taste of the forbidden fruit of the mayor, it ironically tasted like a sweet apple. She had to fight the brunette's bucking pulling her down, her nails now clawing on her lovers hips, her hand moving down, she started to pump the mayor, while still tasting every bit she could. She added a second and then a third finger, getting the mayor off almost immediately all over her. Coming back up Emma licked her fingers off, but before licking her lips off, she had Regina already kissing her to have a taste of herself on her true love's lips. After both having orgasm twice that night, they fell asleep in each others arms. Peacefully.

The next morning, they were both intertwined in each other. Regina snuggling up in Emma's warmth. Emma's arm around the brunette. Regina was the first one to wake up, and after having a little panic attack at the sight of the blonde in her bed, she relaxed and smiled. She kissed the blonde's cheek and got up, got dressed and went to prepare them breakfast. Emma woke up at the smell of bacon being cooked. Still half asleep, she made her way to the kitchen, crossed dressed a blouse loosened up, and sat at the counter in front of the island, stretching out to wake herself up. Regina smirked at the sight of the messy haired woman in front of her, she was truly and without any doubt the mother of Henry, they had the same face when they woke up, and it brought a little joy to her heart thinking of young Henry. She couldn't wait for them to find a solution to all of this mess, and bring their kid home. "Morning" Emma finally spoke out, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. "Morning" She smiled back. "Ready for our little trip?" "Heck yes, I just had the best sleep of my life, and I'm 100% sure we will find something about Drizella in that Dragon's den." Emma gave Regina a childish smile filled with hope, trill, and true happiness. Regina couldn't help but smile herself...


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. HAD A XMAS PARTY AND WORK IN THE WEEKEND AND I JUST HAD TO SLEEP IN BETWEEN.**

 **ALSO SHORTER CHAPTER, BUT JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE I WAS POSTING SOMETHING TODAY.**

 **BIG LOVE TO THE FOLLOWERS.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Emma left Regina's loft to go home and pack a bag. They kissed before she crossed the door, and Emma couldn't stop smiling as she drove to her apartment. She grabbed her weekender and packed a few of her classics. She went under her bed and retrieved a case. She locked the door, and got everything to hold on her bike, she drove to get Regina. The brunette was waiting for her sitting down on the stairs that led to her bar. She saw Emma arriving on her bike.

"You gotta be kidding, you want us to drive through a portal on that atrocity? I liked your beetle better." Regina laughed

"Shut up and get on, and I will hold you back to that if we ever get back alive from this." Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eye but got on the bike.

"What's in the case?"

"You'll see once we get there" Emma started her bike again and drove to the highway. Regina was holding tightly onto Emma, sacred as Emma was driving way above the limit. Emma smiled, reaching for Regina's arms. It was late at night, and in the darkness a source of light opened in front of them and Emma accelerated to hit it before it closed. Once they made their way across the portal, it was the day in the Enchanted Forest, Regina gave instruction to Emma to drive them to her castle where they would change into more appropriate clothes for this world. They both made their way in and the queen's guard saluted them. Regina had given the castle to her other self,but still visited a few times to catch up on the queen a wish realm Robin. As they made their way to the queen's chamber a note was left for Regina 'Sorry, dearie. Me and the thief went on a little vacation, help yourself to the castle.' Regina smiled at the thought that her other part was happy somewhere with her soulmate. She replaced the note on her boudoir and walked towards her wardrobe which she opened to find the two sides: Regina's and the Queen's. With her magic she changes in red leather dress, that the bottom was opened and could see a pair of black suede pants under it. As so Emma opened her case and changed into her own suit. It was an armor made of small straps of valerian steel. There was a sword that came with it which held her family's crest. Regina turned around after checking herself out and was slightly taken aback by the sight of the sheriff in a legit armor.

"Nice armor, even the guards have such high class steel, where did you get it? must of cost a fortune..." She made her way to Emma and touched the armor to feel it, her hands staying on Emma's strong arms for a split second to long.

"Actually it was a gift from my dad..." Emma smiled "He figured I wasn't the type for dresses and tiara so he gave me this for my wedding..." Emma looked down thinking of hook and the fact that she had just slept with the mayor the night before and had never craved anyone so much before.

"Well it suits you..." Regina kissed Emma's cheek to reassure her, but herself didn't know how to feel about this. Emma was still married after all, and could decide to go back to the pirate after all of this.

"Shall we?" She said, showing the door. Emme nodded and they drove to the den. As they arrived, everything had been thrown on the floors and tables, as if someone was looking for something...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Emma took as step forward as Regina was stairing at the scene in front of them. She grabbed a book up and read the cover 'The thief and the majesty'. "She opened it and it was the story and the Evil Queen and wish ralm Robin. She picked another, 'The princess and the Frog', another 'The rabbit hole'. All these stories were in Hyperion Heights, but how were they going to find the one about Druzella. Regina started walking in the room, something was calling to her. There was one book left on the shelfs and as she reached out for it, a cloud of smoke came out.

"What the hell is this?" Emma yelled out not able to see Regina anymore.

"I'm guessing a fail safe" Regina screamed back. A light started forming from the cloud of smoke and a immense red flaming dragon made it's way out of the cloud. Regina dropped the book, and now had a fire ball in her hands, Emma had taken out her sword and they made their way to each other by feeling the others presence. As they were now back to back they were being circled by the dragon.

"Together?"

"Always"

Emma smirked and as she ran towards to dragon to slay in Regina's magic was protecting Emma against the flames, her sword was now glowing white from Emma's magic. Emma dodge the dragon's tail, and slid under the beasts stomach. As her sword was piercing through the scales of the beast, the dragon jerked up his tail projecting Emma against one of the many pillars of the den. Her body tumbling down on books as it fell from such height. Regina screamed in horror "EMMA!" She ran towards the blonde. The beast burned to aches and left behind the skinny figure of a girl. Regina hadn't notice and grabbed Emma in her arms.

"Please wake up... Please wake up..."

Emma's body wasn't moving, her heart beast was slow almost unnoticeable. The brunette's eyes formed tears.

"WAKE UP."

She shook the blondes body as if it would change anything. As a tear was making it's way down, there was a murmur where the dragon had once laid, Regina gave it a quick look, before seeing the girls body laying down, she gave her attention back to Emma. 'I am not losing another one for god sakes' The tear finally dropped right in the middle of Emma's eyes. Emma's body jerked up, gasping for air.

"Emma!"

Regina's eyes were wide as she looked as the blonde trying to catch her breath. When she clamed down and turn she saw the brunette's eyes red as more tears were trying to make their way. Regina grabbed Emma's face and kissed her lips passionately as if she had never tasted them before, one last tear made its way out, before she composed herself again. Emma grinned after the kiss.

"Well that was fun."

"Never, do you hear me?, are allowed to scare me like that again."

Regina was pissed, and Emma thought it was kind of funny to see the mayor so worried for her. As they were in their own bubble they heard another moan coming from the other girl.

"Who's that?" Emma nodded towards the small figure.

"No clue..."

They both got up, Regina helping Emma getting up. As they were getting closer, Emma realized she knew who the girl was.

"Lilly?"

As they got to the burning hot body still smoking around the ashes, the blonde went next to her and recognized her old friend. Regina used her magic, to calm the other brunette's heart rate. Lilly jerked up a small flame came out of her mouth. Her eyes were still a deep red. As she looked around she noticed Emma.

"Emma? What happened?" She looked scared.

"You tell me" The blonde smirked...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

All three woman were looking at each other, dazed. Emma helped Lilly up to sit on a chair, slightly glad the fire hadn't burned her clothes too much.

"The last thing I remember was leaving Storybrooke with my mom to reconnect in the Enchanted Forest, she was gonna teach me how to control the transformation."

"How would you of end up here though?" Regina said as she was reaching back for the book she was intrigued by before.

"I don't know" Lilly said still looking at Emma "I think my mom had mentioned a thing about my father, and when I felt comfortable enough in my transformation I followed his trail here."

"But how did you become a protector of this place in your dragon form?" Emma was curious into how her friend lost such control.

Regina was making her way back to Emma going through the book she had just picked up. She saw exactly what she wanted. Once next to Emma she nudged her arm to make her look into the book and Emma smiled from ear to ear. She showed the picture of Drizella that was in the book to Lilly.

"Could she be why actually?"

"Oh my yes. I remember I was looking for him here, and I saw the books and she came from behind and made me transform. I wasn't able to control the beast anymore." Lilly's eyes were shinning in rage.

"Calm down... We're gonna deal with her." Regina moved a strain of hair behind her ear, and looked through the book for what they could use agaisnt the dark step sister. She was making her way to a table a little further into the den. Emma followed the brunettes ass walking away, before giving her attention back to her friend.

"So what are you going to do? Now that your back to your normal self"

"I don't know I guess I'll go back to looking for my father... Maleficent said he was a great sorcerer that has a way with traditional magic..."

"Oh... about that actually... you missed allot... I think he may be dead..." Lilly looked at her friend in shock

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah... The evil queen kind of killed him for some power."

Lilly's eyes were back to being fully red looking at Regina. Emma grabbed her wrist. Her own eyes said don't even think about it.

"No. Not her. When you left allot of shit went down. Long story short, Regina separated herself from the Queen, and crushed her heart to kill her, turned out it didn't work and as we left new york the queen made her way back with some type of magic. Anyway the last place I saw him was in New York maybe that can help you get a better idea of who he was as a man..." Emma looked at the brunette in sympathy, but knew that if she ever touched one of Regina's hair she wouldn't blink twice before slaying her again..."You're always to come through the portal with us when were done here." Emma gave her a small smile.

"Yeah thanks, but I'm good..." Lilly's eyes were still a dark red "I'm going to stay in this land a little longer."

'Smart choice' Emma thought

"By the way this may help..." She gave a key to Emma "I don't know what it does, but before turning I took it from her, might help you in some way."

"Thanks..."

Lilly nodded and made her way out of the den "I'll see you soon Em..." she said as she was leaving.

Emma chuckled and made her way back to Regina. Her hand on her shoulders. "Anything?"

"Not yet, but I will..." Regina smiled and brought Emma into an embrase. As they separated Emma went to sit in front of the mayor.

"Here.." She handed her the key. Regina smiled back and looked at it. They stayed there in silent. Regina going through every page, and Emma looking through the book about them. Another page had been added.

* * *

 _"EMMA!" She ran towards the blonde. Regina grabbed Emma in her arms. "Please wake up... Please wake up..." Emma's body wasn't moving, her heart beast was slow almost unnoticeable. The brunette's eyes formed tears. "WAKE UP." She shook the blondes body as if it would change anything. 'I am not losing another one for god sakes'_

* * *

Regina looked at Emma the way she once looked at Daniel... She could be happy here... She could...

"Emma...?"

"Mhmm?" Emma looked up, with eyes filled with hope

Regina's words knotted themselves in her throat "I-I..."


	13. Chapter 13

**IM SO SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE DELAY, AND ALSO FOR THE FACT THAT THIS IS A MINI CHAPTER. FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS I HAVENT FELT VERY GOOD/ VERY ME. I AM BACK THO SO MORE CHAPTERS SHOULD FOLLOW. REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM**

 **LOVE**

 **S**

* * *

Chapter 13:

"I-I..." Regina was staring at Emma in awe.

* * *

'How could the blonde make her feel so good when a few years ago she wanted to kill her with every fiber of her being.' She thought. She liked everything now, her courage, her devotion to henry, her long blonde hair, her toned body... She never thought she would find someone she felt so strongly about after Daniel. When she met Robin, she mistaken their affair as love, yet it was only lust, it was her feeling up the carnal need her body was craving so much. But with Emma... Emma filled everything she craved.

'Could pixy dust be wrong?' She asked herself on so many occasions, when Robin was professing his love to her.

When he left to be righteous to his wife, she was sad for a while, yes indeed. She was especially mad at Emma for taking something else from her again. She took henry. She took her needs. She took her heart... The line was fine on how she felt for Emma, it transcended love and hate continuously, but then again didn't every true love story did?

'The lion tattoo... My soulmate...' Regina was conflicted inside, and after what seemed like eternity, but was only a fraction of a second, she realized that Emma was staring at her

* * *

"Yea?" Emma had that childish grin across her face, not realizing the internal affair in Regina's mind.

Regina shook her head quickly, coming back to her senses "I'm glad you came here to find me"

Emma smiled "Always..." she replied as she was getting closer. Regina gasp as she felt the sheriffs lips against hers. "I'm never leaving you again..."

Regina let herself fall into the blondes arms. 'How did Emma have so much facility to express how she felt?' She thought.

As their lips separated after the gentle yet very expressif kiss Regina whispered "Promise?"

Emma whispered back "Promise..."

"Good, because I think I'm in love with that goofy face of yours..." Regina couldn't bare looking up after letting the small whisper of her thoughts


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As regina said "Good, because I think I'm in love with that goofy face of yours..." the whole world started to slow down around Emma. She felt dizzy, and heavy, and her stomach was doing a million things. She felt as if a whole zoo ran across her. Emma looked at Regina and seing the brunette she came back to her senses. She grabbed Regina's face and kissed her. "I love you too..."

Regina couldn't help but smile. "You do?"

"God I think I've been i love with you since the first time that we met. I think I was just too afraid to realize it on my own..."

"Ho-How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just open up so easily... I've seen you open up so easily a thousand time, you didn't even know henry and you were already able to share with him everything of your past with him. And now you do the same. I just told you that I love you, and you can simply say it back? How?" Regina laughed, but Emma could sense the tension in her voice.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a charming thing." she said trying to relieve the tension in the air. "And it's not like I open up easily, it's just that I've been thinking about these things forever. Henry coming back into my life wasn't something I haven't thought about. Got to be honest, I wasn't expecting this." She raises her hand as a gesture of everything around her. "I haven't expected that fairy tales were true. I haven't expected to find a family. I haven't expected to ever find someone to love me. Like have we met? I'M A MESS. and you know what? I keep making mistake, exhibit A." She points to Regina. "I was so afraid of you and how you made me feel, that i pushed you out constantly and married hook for god sake. He's more of a mess than i am, he's a man child..."

"True, but so are you" Regina grinned

"I KNOW THAT. My point is there have been hundreds of nights where I couldn't fall asleep because I couldn't stop thinking of you. There where times where I would feel so horrible for ruining you life I would exhaust myself in paperwork, or just driving around town tryin to find a way to fix it. I've never worked so hard in my entire life for someone other than me. So of course I thought about it. What do you think I have done these last few weeks in that apartment back in Seattle? Yeah okay if you think I played video games until my eye balls were dry, you are right, but most of the time I was just staring at the celling thinking of what I would say to you once you woke up." Emma was starting to ramble

Regina took a few step towards Emma and kissed her to shut her up. "Shut up will you. let me talk now." she said after Emma finally stopped talking.

"Emma Swan, I've had to deal with you being an idiot too many time for you to embarace yourself more. Fine I get it, you're a mess. But so am I, okay? Now shut up. Gosh and Kiss me." Emma dipped Regina and they kissed so passionately that the world stopped for a moment, just for them to savour every microsecond there lips were intertwine between each other.

* * *

Emma and Regina were making their way out of the Dragon's Den. Emma reached and took Regina's hand walking towards her bike and helping her settle on it. Before getting on it, she gave Regina a small kiss. Regina put her arms around Emma and settled her head against the blonde's back. She felt good. She felt home for once...

"So what now?" said Emma while she was putting her helmet on.

"We save our son..." said Regina. Emma started the bike and the drove for an hour until they reached the portal...


End file.
